1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in traps adapted to be attached to a waste-pipe leading from a sink or other similar receptacle.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 460,557 to Carroll discloses a sink-trap comprising a main chamber having a circular recess in the upper edge for sustaining laterally-extending lips of a water-chamber, outlet ports located in the upper portion of the water-chamber and opening into the main chamber and a cap detachably secured to the upper edge of the main chamber for an object to provide means for preventing sewer-gas and other obnoxious vapors from passing up through the waste-pipe and out of the sink. The water-chamber of this known art is so deep that it may become chocked with impassable matter and needs to be inspected and cleaned periodically by removing the cap.